chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic You
Classic'' ''You is a song by Chris Brown and features T-Pain. The song is released on T-Pain's fifth studio album ''Oblivion. '' T-Pain & Chris collaborated before on a few songs like: Kiss Kiss, Bring It Back, Love Song & Freeze. Breezy previewed a snippet of the song, along with snippets of 3 other songs: "I See You" featuring Kap G, a unleaked version of the "The Life" and To My Bed. The song was posted on the site of MusicMafia on August 18, 2017. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8Wd_R7hH6I Lyrics 1: T-Pain Oh, woo, you might see my baby in the trap, gettin' shit I wanna see, elbows hangin' out the window (hangin' out the window) And I super love this bitch Niggas hatin' on your boy, 'cause they know I got her wet (got her wet) Got a winner, and I get up in her, too hard Good God, I be havin' her for dinner (be havin' her for dinner) I wouldn't have it any other way Tell them niggas they gon' have to learn today Chris Brown & T-Pain That's classic you, oh (you, for your own) You be bumpin' in this bitch You be boppin' in this bitch Zero fucks baby, you don't give a shit That's classic you, oh (that's you, for your own) You be bumpin' in this bitch (oh yeah) You be boppin' in this bitch (oh yeah) Zero fucks baby, you don't give a shit That's classic you 2: Chris Brown & T-Pain You might see my baby in the Wraith (skrr, skrr) Back seat pimpin', nigga I gotta have a driver (gotta have a driver) Know the money here, stripper face Bring that bitch home, give that ass a couple dollars (couple dollars) Couple dollars, she want a couple dollars (dollars, dollars) She the head bitch in charge, fuck a nigga, don't bother (don't bother) I wouldn't have it any other way Tell them niggas, they gon' have to learn today Chris Brown & T-Pain That's classic you, oh (for your own) You be bumpin' in this bitch You be boppin' in this bitch Zero fucks baby, you don't give a shit That's classic you, oh (you, you, you, for your own) You be bumpin' in this bitch (oh, baby, baby) You be boppin' in this bitch Zero fucks baby, you don't give a shit That's classic you (you) T-Pain My bitch, be holdin' on to the gun (on your own) My bitch, will pull a razor blade and go (on your own) Yeah, my bitch, be holdin' on to the gun (on your own) Oh yeah, my bitch got no problem pulling guns (on your own) Chris Brown & T-Pain That's classic you, oh (for your own) You be bumpin' in this bitch You be boppin' in this bitch Zero fucks baby, you don't give a shit That's classic you, oh (you, you, you, for your own) You be bumpin' in this bitch (oh, baby, baby) You be boppin' in this bitch Zero fucks baby, you don't give a shit That's classic you (you) Category:Songs Category:Featured Songs